ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Spain/Late CtW
CtW guide In the Middle Ages, Spain was formed through the union of Castille in Central Spain with the kingdom of Aragon which ruled a vast series of holdings all the way to southern Italy. In addition to being the founder of the first modern global empire, this new nation routed the Moors before seizing the dominion of the Low Countries and Italy from the French. In the Late CtW, your task will be no less different this time. As Castille from the date of 1350, your task is to unite all of Iberia under a single banner. Although the Moors are on the run and are now limited to Granada, your enemies are unfortunately Christian, and they are many. You are flanked on both sides by the English-affiliated Aragonese and Portuguese on both east and west, while you are in an alliance with France. France is not in good shape; its territory has been devastated and almost the whole of northern and western France are in English hands. Regardless of the war raging in France, the first thing you need to do is to vanquish Aragon. Despite its impressive size, Aragon is a major power in the region which needs to be destroyed.or assimilated into your nation, and as quickly as possible, since the Catalans have aspirations to unify Iberia. Additionally, stopping the Aragonese dead in their tracks will allow you to be the first Christian power to liberate Granada in almost eight centuries, if you can stop the Aragonese from conquering Granada by taking their capital. The Christian conquest of Granada, extirpating the Muslim heresy from Spain, will increase your international prestige in the form of four Propaganda cards. Once this is done, you can then decide how to build your empire. To your south, the Moors still rule albeit from Africa this time around, while your new Italian possessions should allow you access to Africa. To the extreme west and north lie Portugal and Ireland — if you wanted, you could send an army northwards into Ireland and possibly surprise the English in their own back yard. Alternatively, you could just ignore Aragon and proceed to conquer the Moors to wipe them out once and for all. The destruction of the Moors will provide you with a propaganda boost that should help you in taking out further hostile parties along the way. Beyond the Pyrenees, the Chagatai are on the march towards the Islamic world. If you are able to acquire 8 territories by turn 3, they will consider making an alliance with you. This is something you should take up as soon as you can, should you plan on world conquest. On the other hand, Spain is also a nation with good colonial potential — you should seek to invest your tribute in exploration even as you take out the colonies of other nations. You should be the first to acquire both Granada and Maghreb as quickly as possible, as this will then allow you to acquire a colony in the Canarias. Once this is done, you will then be able to begin receiving tribute. Don't forget to upgrade Galicia to the north to receive tribute by way of pilgrimages to Compostela — the added tribute from there will be ideal for investment in exploration activities. Once you have acquired 10 colonies, you should then be able to win the game. center|100px CtW objectives *Eliminate all non-aligned factions or acquire 10 colonies *Secondary task: **Obtain 8 territories or more by turn 3 to obtain an alliance with Chagatai **Conquer Granada before the Aragonese or Portuguese first claim it for 4 Propaganda bonus cards. Initial start *Territories:Asturias (capital, level 4);Galicia (level 3);Leon (level 3, cattle);Toledo (level 2); Seville (level 1, citrus); *Alliances: France *Enemies: Aragon, Marinids *Tribute: 50 *file:bonus.png: 1 x Missionaries, 1 x Mercenaries, 1 x Metal Boom, 1 x Science Eureka Sphere of influence *Iberia Category:CtW